


Carnevale Di Venezia

by Black_Panda_Ops



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, comic book style art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Panda_Ops/pseuds/Black_Panda_Ops
Summary: A confusing phone call. What is Cat doing in Venice? Costume what? Halloween was MONTHS ago.





	Carnevale Di Venezia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InBetweens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InBetweens/gifts).



  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For Tweenlove-n-hate aka InBetweens here.
> 
> The prompt was Supercat- Masqarade ball.
> 
> I'm pretty sure this was really a gift to me. I had a ton of fun looking up reference art and absolutely did not do the event justice. Consider hitting Pinterest and search up "Carnevale Di Venezia", "Masquerade", and Venice.
> 
> Apologies to Italians, and fans of proper perspective and anatomy.


End file.
